Please Forget
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: They were together and were happy. She died mysteriously but she can't go beyond cause a part of her soul is inside her and till he forgets her she can't go beyond. He refuses to forget until he finds out how she died. Can he find out and forget her? Aki x Ichinose
1. Chapter 1

_**Please Forget:**_

Ichinose Kazuya and Kino Aki, they were together and were happy. They got along like milk and cookies. Unlike the other couples, they never fought instead had shown respect to the others decision and action.

He wanted to be with her, protect her even if it cost him his life, wipe away her tears and make her laugh whenever she would cry. He loved her more than anything in this world. He loved her and still does; the way she smiled at him, her warm touch, her laugh, her warm and sweet lips….

He remembers every single moment they have spent together, every tear she had shed and he wiped them away, the first time they met in America, their first soccer match, their first victory, the blush on her face when he hugged her when he returned to Japan.

Every moment he spent with her flashed before his eyes.

The day he proposed his feelings to her…

The day when they first kissed

Those warm sweet lips, those beautiful eyes, that warm touch, that gorgeous face with those sweet comforting words which cheered him up when he was down. But now…

She is gone! Dead! She will never return to him.

Ichinose's gaze was on his lover's grave. The sun was shining brightly and everything surrounding him was peaceful and happy. He hated it; doesn't the world know that the person he loved is dead? Or the fact that she would never return to him and most of all he would never be able to ask her the question he always wanted to ask her

It was just 4 days ago when he saw her smiling face, she was happy and smiling and the very next day he heard she died. How crest fallen he was. Ichinose refused to believe that his lover died mysteriously cause no illness or poisoning was detected but how did she died?

"Aki, I love you and I'll always remember you and I'll find out how you died no matter what" Ichinose said as he laid a small box containing a diamond on her grave with flowers.

**Oxoxox oxoxo**

_**(Aki's P.O.V):**_

My dearly beloved, Ichinose Kazuya, I'm sorry I left you. But I had no choice, remember I'll always be with you.

How I wished that I could have been your bride and be with you, have your kids and be with you but fate was against us and I had to leave you, you see I had no choice or…

I am going to Heaven. "Stop! You can not go any further until your entire soul is here" said a voice belonging to an angel

"What do you mean?" I asked him in astonishment

"You are not whole. A part of your soul is inside the heart and memory of the young man known as Ichinose Kazuya. The only way you will be whole and can go beyond is when he forgets and stops loving you" said the angel

I gasped as the image of Ichinose smiling appeared in front of her eyes.

"What will happen if he doesn't forget?" I asked with a shaking heart

"You will neither be alive nor dead, You will have to wander the human world. No one can see you nor hear you. You shall just exist and if he never forgets you then…"

* * *

**Angel: *unconscious***

**Rebecca: *holding frying pan* She will never learn!**

**Gouenji: *fanning Angel* you didn't have to hit her with a frying pan**

**Rebecca: *ignores* well just review on it**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please Forget Chapter 2**_

"You will neither be alive nor dead, will you have to wander the human world. No one can see you nor hear you. You shall just exist and if he never forgets you then… you shall disintegrate and cease to exist"

I gasped with my hands over my mouth. "What should I do? What can I do? If Kazu kun forgets about me then I'll be able to go beyond but with a broken heart, knowing my lover will never remember me again. If he continues to remember me I shall perish, in both ways I'm going to suffer" as tears began to flow down my cheeks. "Why do I have to suffer? Why do _we _have to suffer?"

My heart was aching with agony, I will lose either way *sob* oh I wish I could go and talk to him. My tears poured down my cheeks and would not stop coming.

"My dear, if you desire to see and talk to this mortal then you can go to the human world. He has your love; a piece of your soul within him so he might be able to see and hear you, but I doubt he will be able to touch you." Said the angel, her words became a beacon of hope of hope for me and my face lit up in happiness.

"Thank you! That's all I need to know" I said and I turned on my heel and took a step forward but was put to a halt by the angel.

"Before you go, you must know that you have only 6 days before you disintegrate and permanently cease your existence"

I nodded and headed back to the mortal world and found myself standing in front of my own grave. There were flowers all over it and there was… a small case? I wonder what's inside it. Can I pick it up?

I bent down and surprisingly did manage to pick it up and found a beautiful ring in it; a heart shape emerald stone on a silver ring. It was just beautiful then I remembered that 3 days ago I saw Kazuya kun come out of the jewelry store with that same box and put it in his pocket, so this ring must be it and he wanted to give it to me.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Tears welled into her eyes at the thought of Ichinose still loves her and had the same desire as her; to live together but now their desire could never come true.

She placed the box with the ring back and headed to a certain place she knew he might be there. She walked down the street of Inazuma Town and no one seemed to notice her, after all she was a just soul without a body.

After 10 minutes she reached her designation; the old Inazuma Playground where she and Ichinose used to play. She walked around the playground in search for the brunette. _"May be I was wrong, he might not be here"_ Aki thought but stopped abruptly cause she had spotted a familiar face sitting on a swing; Ichinose Kazuya. His eyes were looking down.

Aki walked up to him and sat on the swing beside his and placed a hand on his shoulder, her eyes filled with concern. Kazuya shuddered but also let out a cool sigh as though the weight on his heart had lifted about.

"Aki" Kazuya mumbled without realizing she was right beside him. "Yes, Kazuya kun?" Aki whispered her voice filled with compassion.

Kazuya jumped on hearing his lover's voice and fell backwards, off the swing and immediately sat up, staring at Aki's pale face and reached his hand out to touch her face and gave a shudder with a calm sigh.

"Aki, you're…" Kazuya stared at her "I'm dead Kazu kun, I have come here to be with you for 6 six days" Aki interrupted

"Six days before you return to the Heavens?" Kazuya asked. Aki shook her head. "I thought after you die, you go to the Heavens"

"You do, but I can't" Aki muttered. "But why not? You're the nicest person I ever met" Ichinose exclaimed.

Aki smiled "You see…." And she explained him the whole thing.

Kazuya frowned. "I'm sorry that 'cause of me you are going to… but please tell me how you died? I know you were never ill, there was no poison found in your stomach, you were not shot, you weren't suffocated and you did not have a heart attack then how in blazes did you die?"

Aki looked down. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that" she said as a tear trickled down her cheek. "But why not?" Kazuya asked anxiously but Aki just shook her head cause she it was too painful for her to tell him.

"Aki, I'm going to do whatever it takes to find out how you died and give you your justice within these 6 days and try to help you go to the heavens. Till then will you please stay with me?" He asked her with that same smile that used to melt her heart.

"Always" was all she could say, she was happy that she was with her lover and nothing could ruin these next 6 days.

* * *

**Angel: So before I go I want to ask you guys two things:**

**1. What do you guys think of the pairing Hiroto x Ulvida? or should I pair him up with an OC?**

**2. Which characters from Inazuma Eleven and Go, do you guys would love to see die painfully? (Gouenji Shuuya and Endou Mamoru are out of the question!)**

**'Cause after at least 2 of my fics is complete I am going to do horror fic with a lot of blood, pain and torture! Muahahaha**

**Rebecca: *sweat drop* Please review and answer the questions**


End file.
